victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Casey
OOC: If you still want to RP with her, you can do so at the California Dreamin' wiki. HAY GUYS WHADDUP. ASHILY STALKER, MICHELLE CASEY. =D Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Black *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark:''' Streaks I like wearing black. It brings out my dark side. Get it? Dark side...okay you're not laughing. .-. I also also wear lots of streaks. One day I might have red, the next day purple. Fashion is like, the biggest part in my life. Well, after family and friends. xD Family Caroline Casey My mom. She is... well, annoying. She yelled at me when I first got streaks. Like dude, I know you don't like them, but it was my choice, and dad let me. Luke Casey Yes, Luke is my father. His name is funnyy, but he's not the best father in the...universe. Get it, universe, star wars, luke skywalker, luke casey, haha i made a funny. Clara Casey My sister. :D History I was born in a hospital on my birthday. I liked to sing. Em told me about HA. Then I auditioned for HA by singing. Dere. =D Personality I'm awesome. That is all you need to know about my personality. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris doesn't ring a bell. well, my bell. ..... ... bells are stupid Beck Oliver idk Cat Valentine why are you showing me these people Jade West no like seriously wtf Robbie Shapiro does he ship ashily Tori Vega idk her Trina Vega does she eat cake Other People lol i have no friends. Pictures of me. lolimprettierthanyoujkxp tumblr_lre253uK8F1r0695g.gif tumblr_lrwme0Wa3M1qk69ep.gif tumblr_lrwmejFJSu1qk69ep.gif tumblr_lry6axShFv1qkuyf2o2_500.gif tumblr_lwn5p9CfKf1r8iv0no2_250.gif tumblr_lwolj3kO1d1r34nsso2_250.gif|Michael and I. we're obviously in love tumblr_lwxrml2xhB1r8grr8o2_500.gif tumblr_lx2xgi2c5u1r503oq.gif tumblr_lx5gfs1dGe1r8so53o1_500.gif tumblr_lxaqv1t9PH1r9z63fo1_500.gif tumblr_lxb55iPk4n1r41dae.gif tumblr_lxbueyxmAj1qcf3p6o1_400.gif tumblr_lxc00saUYc1r9cio2o1_500.gif tumblr_lxcs0g6Pkb1r9esw4o1_400.gif tumblr_lxf1scRVX31r1fabt.gif tumblr_lxff4xUuhg1qa486p.gif tumblr_lxi9i8dxDn1qaobvw.gif tumblr_m0e4vaBDsi1rntlkho1_500.gif tumblr_m2uya83TGT1ro5s3a.gif tumblr_m3d4hqWlG61r8ol9io1_500.gif tumblr_m3euanDxJX1rv5av9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3fdookV2G1qdb6u0o1_500.gif tumblr_m3ggiaDWMF1rs46nfo1_500.gif tumblr_m3tk0tyqZO1qcej3go2_250.jpg tumblr_m3tk0tyqZO1qcej3go3_250.jpg tumblr_m3tk0tyqZO1qcej3go4_250.jpg tumblr_m3tk0tyqZO1qcej3go8_250.jpg tumblr_m4bslhov8c1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m4ch7n9h5n1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4ch8o3byE1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chb3I7Yt1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chbrhFPB1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chkxUkLA1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chleX4Xq1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chnbLs1v1r7ifqv.gif|Emily and I. Bwahaha I'm so weird. tumblr_m4chpbmx9E1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chpnpiJ61r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chq6v3fF1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chrqfSmV1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chu8lOAh1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4chzvabCc1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cixjm2ZO1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4ci0jZa2C1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cj6hjflP1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cj6prA2i1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cj7y6iyZ1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cj8aFQ0a1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cj9obVJo1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cja5Obqg1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4cjadaY611r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m4j6aeSven1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m4jsiwS05l1rwy73do1_500.jpg tumblr_m4jve2nqFZ1r8rcwuo1_500.gif tumblr_m4l9hh1Z2w1r6rbcno1_500.png tumblr_m4l67uzfF21qkd99co1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lmjuiks51r8rcwuo1_500.gif tumblr_m4m4u3qTaV1qdb6u0o1_500.gif tumblr_m4lv7uUYG91r9qzyvo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4mnoz4DVb1rx2zqjo1_500.gif tumblr_m4mq1yUruH1roz5nmo1_500.gif tina-mike-dancing.gif tumblr_lrt6djo2W31qcn5r5o1_250.gif tumblr_lrwmf30Abu1qk69ep.gif tumblr_lwn5p9CfKf1r8iv0no9_250.gif tumblr_lwuli5DJ1X1r8grr8o2_400.gif tumblr_lwyw8nvX4P1r2iwe0o1_250.gif tumblr_lx0ox30o5N1qmeplpo1_500.gif tumblr_lx6eyuenRm1r8idcwo2_250.gif tumblr_lx7gvr1QaK1r8grr8o1_250.gif tumblr_lx17thsogf1qmqqmto2_400.gif tumblr_lx7493WKZ81r9vbpbo2_250.gif tumblr_lxcd862gv21r8jikao1_250.gif tumblr_lxdivabdH11qd4h0k.gif tumblr_lxeq41GSq61r0q9hko1_250.gif tumblr_lxff6jUF5v1qa486p.gif tumblr_m2lzznFYAp1qhnreqo6_250.gif Tumblr m4inw2XNsv1rv0soro1 250.gif Tumblr m4sbua6DoA1r2bqr5o2 250.gif Tumblr m4sbua6DoA1r2bqr5o1 250.gif Tumblr m4rxhy57Rb1ru6t7vo4 250.jpg Tumblr m4rxhy57Rb1ru6t7vo3 250.jpg Tumblr m4rxhy57Rb1ru6t7vo2 250.jpg Tumblr m4rxhy57Rb1ru6t7vo1 250.jpg Tumblr m4rvkbO1Hu1qbfdwvo1 500.gif Tumblr m4rriqueHR1qa2dp2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m4rdfsTynH1qlqifro3 250.png Tumblr m4qrl7Dk3m1r2iwe0o2 500.png Tumblr m4qrl7Dk3m1r2iwe0o1 500.png Tumblr m4qkt4rqQ01r8rcwuo1 500.gif Tumblr m4qcxx3sVW1qhx8uro2 250.gif Tumblr m4q4ac65kl1rtvxovo8 250.png Tumblr m4q4ac65kl1rtvxovo1 250.png Tumblr m4nvdsduu51qb3urto1 500.png Tumblr m4n0agVnJp1qek05qo1 500.png Tumblr m4mqc3vhlg1rt2im9o3 250.jpg Tumblr m4mqc3vhlg1rt2im9o2 250.gif Tumblr m4mqc3vhlg1rt2im9o1 250.jpg tumblr_ljbqpp72jY1qiquhto1_1280.jpg tumblr_lo2eo32n9Z1qizr2c.png tumblr_loumvm0eYH1qaxkyf.gif tumblr_lreueoB4qi1qizr2c.gif tumblr_luznkoOCLw1qbtag1o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_luznkoOCLw1qbtag1o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_luznkoOCLw1qbtag1o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lv5byadAru1qa5w9eo2_500.jpg tumblr_lvacyvhuWP1qcu8mto1_250.gif tumblr_lvb8sdlS8M1qizr2c.gif tumblr_lvcyapQfXc1qjbdofo1_250.jpg tumblr_lve3geK05d1qkqom7o1_500.png tumblr_lve8zu2EJ11r7ndnlo1_500.gif tumblr_lvou5dhXF31qb74s3o1_500.gif tumblr_lvra53Y2Ak1qad6zho2_250.jpg tumblr_ly68mfim0b1qdmzleo1_250.png tumblr_lytzgoIpAZ1qlao17o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lyvofq0cFJ1qi3k5to1_250.gif tumblr_lyvofq0cFJ1qi3k5to2_250.gif tumblr_lyxcqhKaIT1qizr2c.gif tumblr_lyxcu3EstV1qk1dvso1_500.jpg tumblr_lyxst2Nqiz1qk1dvso1_500.jpg|I HAVE A BIG COOKIE AND YOU DON'T :D tumblr_lz8469jTfX1r2iwe0o1_250.png tumblr_lz8469jTfX1r2iwe0o2_250.png tumblr_lz8469jTfX1r2iwe0o3_250.png tumblr_lz8469jTfX1r2iwe0o4_250.png tumblr_lzaj89ypaZ1r8p1s7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0o7cqM01A1qk1dvso1_500.jpg tumblr_m0o7f0fWBV1qk1dvso1_400.jpg tumblr_m0s2gq4E8A1rrv4sho1_500.gif|<3 tumblr_m0s6m54owG1qbfdwvo1_500.gif Trivia *I AM NOT JENNA USHKOWITZ PEOPLE. -.- *I am awesome. *I am number 4. *OH YEAH. *I GOT AN ITCH TO SCRATCH *I NEED ASSISTANCE *I AM DE OFFICIAL ASHILY STALKER U MAD ;) *YEAH U MAD :) Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Michelle Casey Category:Sophomore